shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: Painting a Picture: The Art of Being a Pirate!
Next→ Chapter "Wealth, fame, power... Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to seas. 'You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!' These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'!" The boat sailed into the port of Orange Town, and docked. A small town in East Blue, Orange Town had once been destroyed by a notorious pirate known as Buggy the Clown. After being staved off, a large number of marines were stationed in a new base on the island to discourage any more pirates from coming. As passengers were leaving the boat, a nine-year old girl began to cry, having lost track of her mother. No one seemed to care... Hooded Figure: "Little girl, are you alright?" Girl: "I *sniff* I can't find my Mommy. I-" Hooded Figure: "Say nor more." The hooded figure held up a hand to the girl. Suddenly, with a flick of the wrist and in a spiral of maple leaves, the man pulled out a red lollipop. She was awe-struck. Handing it to the girl, she stuck the lollipop in her mouth; cherry flavored. As the girl began to smile, the man lifted her off the ground and up on to his shoulder. Hooded Figure: "There we go. Can you see her?" Girl: "I...I don't think so." Hooded Figure: "Hmm...I know! Maybe she stepped off the ship, thinking you did the same. How about I help you look for her?" Girl: "Really, mister? You promise?" The girls eyes widened. Hooded Figure: "I promise to stay by your side until we find your mother. On one condition..." The girl's smile faded. Hooded Figure: "...No cockroaches and no crying babies. Think you can handle that?" The girls smile rapidly returned. She nodded joyously. Hooded Figure: "Well alright then. Let's go." The two calmly walked off the boat, down the dock and to the pier. Woman: "Angela? Angela? Sweetie, where are you?" The little girl suddenly turned her head, seeing the woman frantically looking about and calling out her name. Angela: "Mommy!!!" The girl let go of the hooded figure's hand and ran straight for the woman. Hooded Figure: "Well, that was fast." Woman: "Angela, darling!" The mother and child embraced each other, tears in their eyes. Woman: "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened?" Angela: "I'm okay, Mommy. That nice man over there helped me find you." The woman and her daughter approached the hooded figure. Woman: "I can't thank you enough for watching out for my daughter. My name is Shanna. How can I ever repay you?" Hooded Figure: "No trouble. I was happy to help. After all, I hate it when I see kids cry. No kid deserves that..." The hooded figure looked away at the water, clearly remembering less happy days. Shanna: "Well, at least let me treat you to dinner. It's the least I can do for the kind gentleman who helped my daughter." Angela: "Please?" Her eyes were big and glistening. Hooded Figure: "Well, how can I say no to a face like that? I'd be happy to-" Marine A: "What did you just say?" The hooded figure turned to face the commotion. A pair of marines were harassing an old man. Old Man: "Please, sir, I just asked you to let me pass so I could go home." Marine B: "Oh, yeah? So you live up there? You realize that entire area was smashed when the pirates attacked this here town?" Old Man: "Please, I just-" Hooded Figure: "What's going on here?" The marines turned to face the hooded figure, a glare of malcontent on their faces. Marine A: "This has nothing to do with you, stranger." Marine B: "Yeah, just move along alre-" In a flash, the hooded figure had grabbed the marine and flipped him to the ground. Marine A: "What the hell?" The second marine was quickly punched in the stomach; the cannon-like blow quickly knocked the marine unconscious. The hooded figure turned to face the old man. Hooded Figure: "Are you alright, sir?" Old Man: "Y-Yes, but...who are you, young lad?" Hooded Figure: "Me..." The hooded figure removed his cloak. Vermilion D. Kara: "...my name is Vermilion D. Kara, and I'm an artist and a pirate." Chapter 1: End Next→ Author's Notes * This series was the author's first attempt at written fanon/fanfiction. * "I apologize if it was too short; I am still new at this." * "Any comments or tips would be preferred in the comments section." Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Art of Piracy